Rivaille: Humanity's Best Babysitter
by lalalightwood
Summary: AU Shingeki no Kyojin! A grumpy Levi has to fulfill his duty and complete his main -and only- mission: successfully babysit Eren for the night. **teenage!Levi and baby!Eren** [Warnings: T for Levi's foul language].
1. Brat

AU Shingeki no Kyojin! Levi is the Jaegar's personal own babysitter for the Jaegers Levi and baby!Eren.

* * *

Levi had always hated his life- he hated the people he spoke to; hated the school he attended... but most of all, Levi hated his job. Levi hated the way the little brat's sticky finger prints would leave marks all over his pristine clothes; the way the little brat always cried when he was hungry. He especially hated the stubbornness of the brat. What kind of baby stayed up till 11 o' clock waiting for his big sister to get in from going out each night for crying out loud?

"Alright brat," Levi pointed at said brat, who was staring up at him with those damn eyes of his from his cot. "Mr and Mrs Jaeger have gone out for the night. So you're stuck with me. Got it? No funny business, or I'll kick your ass." The baby frowned at him, as if understanding every single word the babysitter said. Not normal for your everyday 2 year old, huh?

"Come on then brat, let's go and watch some TV." And with that, Levi hauled the child out from his cot and stalked into the living room. Levi dumped the child into his buggy, then threw himself into the chair next to it. He picked up the remote, and started to flick through different channels.

"Boring. Boring. Boring. Shit. Boring. Boring. Oh?~" Levi dropped the remote and sat back. He'd missed this week's episode of Attack on Titan, and was planning on catching up on what he had missed (damn school). Unfortunately, some little brat had some other plans. He was quite enjoying himself when...

"_Heichō!"_ Oh, not _this_ again. Ever since Levi had played some little game with the brat -(okay. Levi'd had the little brat crawling after people, clawing at the back of their necks. But hey, it wasn't his fault. Blame the media. Yeah, that was it)- and pretended to be the 'Captain' of said 'squad'. Annnd~ the brat had taken a liking to calling him -Levi- _Heichō. _Quite embarrassing in public actually, but the brat refused to budge on it. See what he meant about stubbornness?

"_Heichō!" _

_"_Yes, yes. What is it, brat?"

Levi just watched as the child pointed to the screen, frowning. "Titans." Staring at him, Levi noticed something odd: had the brat slid down in his buggy or was it just him? Levi had only actually just started dumping the brat in the buggy because he'd been getting too big to fit in his bouncer. He could have sworn that he was missing something. Weren't babies supposed to stay put in buggies? Nah. Probably just the brat being too difficult.

"Yes. Titans. Now, shut up before I turn into one and eat you." The brat just stared _-stared!- _at Levi. It was like the brat was challenging him. Challenging him, the great _Heichō (_there's nothing wrong with referring to yourself like that. Totally not. Especially when you're as badass as Levi). Shaking his head, Levi hauled himself off of the chair and walked back over to the buggy.

"Oi brat. You're falling. Stay still or you're going to fall off. I won't be getting my wages then." Picking the brat up by the bag of his shirt, Levi tried to look for whatever was making the brat slip down. He noticed some things that looked like car belts in the buggy, and just stared at them and itched the back of his head with his other hand.

"Brat, what are these for?" He must have been losing it. No one with functioning brain cells would ask a baby a question. He needed to get some friends. Oh, right. He did have friends. He just shunned them, damn annoying punks...

Now, back to the question at hand- why would a buggy need seat belts? Wait... were the Jaegers some illegal, lets-race-our-child-in-his-buggy-for-money type of people? That could get pretty dangerous if the brat was involved in a crash or something. Maybe Levi should inform the authorities or something.

Meh, be wasn't going to tell on the Jaegers. Firstly, it'd kick him out of the job. Secondly, Mr Jaeger had spent time looking after his best friend a few weeks back (damn Erwin and his asthma)! Besides, Levi didn't care about the brat at all. Nope, the brat could pretty much get eaten by a Titan and Levi wouldn't care, no sir!

But still, Levi didn't want the kid to injure himself on his watch. He'd lose this weeks pay. And that damn sister of his (Mika? Mikage? Mikasi?) would go bloody nuts, the damn sister-complex that she is. With that in mind, Levi picked up the brat and sat himself back down onto his chair, the buggy long since forgotten. Now, back to Attack on Titan...

* * *

_Around 20 minutes later_

"What?! Petra's dead? What the actually hell. Why?" Levi and the brat were furious. He'd been waiting a week. One whole week. To watch this episode, just to watch Petra (Levi wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had a small crush on the character) and she died? That's it. After Levi got out of this hell hole, he was writing a letter- an angry letter. No one kills off Petra like that. Unconsciously, Levi knew this wasn't a healthy reaction to a TV show, but he was a fanboy, so who actually cared?

Heh, seemed the brat agreed with him. The little fellow was bright red in the face. He seemed to be straining against something. Must be angry. Although, Levi didn't remember anger having a scent... a distinctly strong scent that seemed to come from...

"Brat, you have got to be kidding me? You decide to shit yourself _now_?"

The damn brat had the nerve to laugh at him. The little shit knew that he didn't know how to change a nappy! Speaking of shits...

"I suppose I'm going to have to change you or something now, huh? Wait here a sec."

Okay, mission 'Change the brat's nappy' has officially begun. First task- find the nappies. Easier said than done. The Jaegers -knowing that their little treasure often kept his little gifts for them- had never told Levi where they'd hidden the spare nappies. Oh, could things get any worse? _Think Rivaille, think. If I was a buggy-racing maniac, where would I put my brat's nappies?_

The kitchen? Nope. Just a rack of sterilized bottles ready for Levi to use if the brat got hungry.

The cupboard under the stairs? Non.

The Jaeger's bedroom? Nada. Just a bunch of clothes thrown everywhere.

Oh crap. Sudden realization. The basement. MLevi brought a hand up to his hair and tugged on the roots uselessly. It was a well known fact that Dr. Jaeger had a few screws loose when it came to 'looking after' his children. Hell, he'd chased Mikasi (Levi really needed to find out her name) around the neighborhood for two hours straight with an injection which claimed would "transform her into the perfect human being". His words, not Levi's. Now, why would the basement be home to the brat's nappies? Well, it's not as morbid as it seems- the house was tiny; the Jaeger's needed storage space. Simple.

However, Levi did NOT want to go down there. Why? The place was filthy! It made Levi shudder to even think about it. The Jaeger's never cleaned, not once. It was horrifying. The first day Levi'd started babysitting, he went on a cleaning spree around the entire household. Granted, he did get payed extra, but Levi wasn't prepared to clean today (I know, shock right?). There had to be some nappies somewhere.

Well well, what to do...?

Ahh, bingo. The little shit was useful for once. Levi would have never thought to have looked under the buggy. He supposed not everyone was entirely worthless, right?

"Okay brat, let's get this over and done with."

* * *

**a/n:** And... yeah. This is just a little scene me and my fellow SnK friend were talking about... because it's be completly hilarious to see Levi babysitting: "EW. IT'S MAKING FILTH" or something.

This is my first SnK so be nice? ^o^

And be warned: I might add another chapter, if I feel like it. Meh. :3


	2. How to change a nappy- for dummies

"_Nani?_"

Levi had pulled out the nappy. It didn't seem to fit Levi's first impressions at all.** A nappy:** a piece of towelling or other absorbent material wrapped round a baby's bottom and between its legs to absorb and retain urine and faeces. Basically underwear, right? Wrong! First of all, what was the front and what was the back? Why was it _pink_? And why was the brat squirming and screaming like a freakin' banshee?

"Oi oi, brat. Stop. Look, titans? Yes? No.. Come on, stop moving!" Looks like it didn't matter if Levi couldn't put the nappy on the right way anyway... the brat wouldn't even let the nappy near him. Levi hoped the brat wouldn't become a nudist in the future, that'd be a little awkward, heh. Don't want to be blamed on corrupting the next generation.

Sitting next to the brat, Levi pulled out his phone and went onto the internet. After scrolling for a few seconds, Levi came across a website called "Nappy changing for Dummies". After scowling at the insult, Levi clicked the link and began reading through the steps:

**Step one- Put the old towel or changing mat on the surface where you're changing your baby. Put the clean nappy next to the changing mat.**

_Did the brat really need to be placed on a changing mat? The chair would do just a well, right?_

**Step two- Lay your baby on the changing mat.**

_Eh~ chair, mat. Same difference._

**Step three- Open the nappy's tabs and get rid of the nappy.**

_Tabs? What freaking tabs? What sort of instructions were these- oh, fuck it._

"Stay right here, brat." With that, Levi walked into the kitchen and got a pair of scissors from the draw. Walking back out, he walked back towards the brat and cut the nappy off (of course, Levi was very careful. He was strangely talented with blades).

**Step four- Lift your baby's ankles with one hand and use the other to put the clean nappy under his bottom. On a disposable nappy, the side with the tabs go at the back**

_Yes, we get the idea. But what way round does the nappy go? Ah. If it fits, it sits.. something like that._

**Step five- Your baby should be lying on the clean nappy, so it's just a case of doing up the nappy's tabs.**

_Again with the tabs! What tabs? What are these so called tabs... Oh, those things at the sides that stretch. Okay then._

Satisfied with his work, Levi sat the brat up and dumped him back onto the sofa. To be honest, he was fairly please with himself- for someone's first time changing a nappy, he did good. Heck, he should even start up his own business of nappy changers.

Levi shouldn't start up his own business of nappy changers; he hated his life at the moment. Imagine being elbow-deep in baby shit 6 hours a day. Shudder.

* * *

Okay, so I wrote this because recently I babysat my nephew for my sister. The little bugger decided to empty his bowels on me, and I (being the untrained, awkward babysitter that I am) was forced to change his nappy. It did not go well. Yes, I had to also google how to change a nappy. And guess what? I PUT IT ON THE WRONG WAY ROUND. Don't ask me how.

Anyway, take this as an way for me to express my frustrations on nappies.


	3. Could we consider this an author's note?

Ah, well... this is awkward.

Hello readers. After posting the last chapter, I've only just realized that some readers might not exactly know what a nappy is... so, here's Levi to help explain!

"Tch, women. Can you not push me like that?"

"Listen to me once in a while then, baka~"

"Oh whatever. Oi, naive brats, listen up. A nappy is basically a diaper. Got that? A diaper."

"I thought that you were going to go into more detail with it..."

"About a nappy? Tch. How?"

"I don't know! You're the babysitter!"

*glares* "So are you.. supposedly."

"Ha, like you know any better."

"Nani?"

"Ahaha... nothing. That's all folks! Say bye now Levi."

"Che. Just let me get back to the shitty brat already."

"Oh yeah.."

* * *

S/N: hope that explains things, and I'm sorry about the crappy dialogue... I just didn't know how to add in the nappy/diaper thing quickly enough. XD


	4. Finding your inner Hufflepuff

Levi loses Eren.

* * *

"Well shit."

Really. Levi takes his eyes off of the brat for two seconds -two fucking seconds- and the brat goes wandering off somewhere. Levi wasn't even aware the brat could move, let alone walk (or crawl) off somewhere. Now he was either going to have to wait till the shitty brat turned back up, or go looking for him.

Choosing the latter decision, Levi decided that he deserved a pay rise.

"Alright Heichou, time to kick your inner Hufflepuff into gear."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Levi, little Eren had crawled his way into the Jaeger's kitchen in the search for something edible to eat. Crawling his way over to some cupboards, opening them with his small grabbing hands, and tearing stuff out of the cupboard. Proud of the little mess that he'd made, the infants crawled his way into the previously full cupboard, and hid himself inside.

* * *

Searching, again? Really? Levi was going to demand a pay rise, most definitely.

"OI, SHITTY BRAT. TITANS!"

No response.

...

Wait-

Quiet chuckling could be heard from the.. kitchen? Okay then.

Levi walks slowly to the kitchen, the distant chuckling getting louder and louder with each step. Smirking to himself (because why not, he'd found the brat, although he was a Gryffindor at heart) he stepped into the kitchen, prepared to turn the entire place upside down when-

"SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER!"

Cursing to himself, Levi fumbled for his phone in his jeans pocket and failed to observe Eren crawling his way out of his hidey hole and out of the kitchen.

"Who is it?"

"Well, somebody's a little grumpy today~" Hanji, of course. Who else would phone Levi?

"What do you want, shitty-glasses?"

"Zip it, shrimps. I thought we were going out tonight! Where are you?~" That damn shrill voice. Eurgh, it depressed him to no end.

"... Babysitting."

"Aw, Eren?!~ LET ME TALK TO THE LITTLE MONSTER."

"Ah, well..."

"You've lost him, haven't you?" He could almost feel the judgement seeping through the phone.

"..."

"I'm coming over. See you in a bit~" She cut the line off. Damn it!

Looking around his surroundings, Levi decided that it might be for the best that Hanji help find the brat- not that he'd admit it to her, oh no. In fact, he was doing her a favour. Yeah~.

"Shit, just look at this big-ass mess the brat left behind." Left. _Behind. _He hadn't even noticed.

Could his day _really_ get any worse?

* * *

*waves*

Hi, just a random little update because I'm bored, and I need to focus on other things other than my obnoxiously loud family. :3


	5. Voicemails!

"LEVI!~ I TRIED CALLING, BUT YOU'RE NOT PICKING UP, WEIRD HUH? ANYWAY, WE'RE GOING OUT THIS WEEKEND. ME, YOU AND SOME OF THE SQUAD. BE PREPARED, YOU ANTI-SOCIAL SHRIMP! Oh, its Hanji, by the way... YOU'D PROBABLY FIGURED IT OUT ANYWAY, HA. SEE YOU."

*muffled crying can be heard in the distance*

* * *

*gurgling* TITANS! *more gurgling*

_Damn brat got a hold of the phone again._

Beep.

* * *

"Uh, hi Levi. Farlan* here. Just phoning to tell you that Isabel's* got into a fight again. At school. So~ I'm thinking that maybe we should deal with it, yeah? Civilly, of course. No-one's going to be sent to hospital this time, no sir!" -insert nervous laughter- "I'll call you later, Levi, yeah?"

*knives sharpening can be heard in the distance*

* * *

"You can reclaims £1000s on PPI yourself-"

_"I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN PPI CALLS!"_ *slams phone*

* * *

"Levi-kun. Mrs Jaegar and I were wondering if you could watch over Eren tonight. You see, we're heading out for our anniversary,and Eren does seem so _fond_ of you. It's a weekend, I know, but what can you do? Haha..hahaha... Anyway, we'll double your pay, of course. We hope to see you soon."

Beep.

* * *

My attempt at being mildly funny, because I'm procrastinating.

*Farlan and Isabel are from the spin-off A Choice With No Regrets, which I just finished reading... ;_; Y'ALL SHOULD READ IT TOO.


	6. Don't cry over spilit milk, er tea

"Ha, so you really lost him again, huh?"

Levi grumbles out a small "yes" as he throws himself onto the sofa.

You see, Levi had tried. He had_ really_ tried, to make it look like no-one was occupying the house he and his long time self-proclaimed best friend were sat in now. He'd turned all the lights off, closed the blinds, and had even sat upstairs in the bathroom -damn brat be _damned- _all to prevent this damn abomination sat beside him coming to the house. Alas, he had failed.

"How you are still employed as a babysitter, who knows." He simply glared at the demon sat beside him, who was sat laughing to herself. See, this is why he didn't want her here. She never did anything productive, only laughed at him, and often at his expense. If he had wanted people to laugh at him, he would have joined a circus!

Still glaring, he decided he wasn't getting anywhere finding that little shit on his own, so he decided to ask for help. Albeit regretfully. "You go and find him, if you're so clever, shitty-glasses."

Another laugh forces itself from Hanji's throat, and she stands up and gives the sullen male on the couch a smug smile. "I bet I can find him within the next ten minutes. If not... well, you're screwed."

Giving a small wave, Hanji walks out of the living room calling for the shitty brat that Levi had failed to find.

"Yeah. Good luck with that."

* * *

Nine minutes and twenty-six seconds later, Levi does not only have the joy of his life, Eren, back in his sights. But the annoying, slightly taller brunette is also accompanying him on the sofa.

"You didn't have to stay, you know. I'm quite capable of looking after the brat myself."

"Yes, but what if you lose this adorable cutie again?"

Levi grumbles and slides down the sofa. Hanji had apparently found Eren by the basement -that basement again, eurgh- shouting for a key or something. A key for what? They didn't know, but they found the brat, so that's all that mattered.

Currently, the shitty woman is leaning down to Eren and making funny faces at him- one of them, where she pulls her eyelid down and sticks her tongue out, has him laughing and clapping his chubby little hands, shouting for "Moar, moar, moar! much to Levi's annoyance. Can't they see he's trying to watch the TV?

"Okay." He stands and stretches his arms out, feeling satisfied with the crack of bones that he feels. "I'm going to sort out something to eat. Want something?" He adds, rather reluctantly.

No-one in the entire world has the right to look so happy as she does right now. Practically beaming at him. "I'm good thanks. But I'd like a cup of tea. With a few biscuits! Eren's looking kind of hungry too!"

"What did your last slave die of?!"

* * *

"Stupid shitty glasses and stupid brat."

He pulls out a cup and pops the kettle on. Walking to the fridge, he takes the milk out plus a yogurt for Eren.

"So damn needy. Don't know why they can't get things themselves."

He puts the items on the side, then reaches up to the cupboards to grab the teabags.

"After tonight, I swear I'm done. Finished."

Adding the teabags, he then picks up the kettle to pour the water into the cup. Levi isn't paying attention to where he pours, because it's a damn cup of tea. He sure is paying attention though, when the scolding hot water pours over his hand.

"OUCHOUCHOUCH. SHITSHITSHIT. THAT HURTS."

"Are you okay in there, Levi?"

"NO GODDAMNIT."

Giggling can be heard in the distance.

* * *

Aw, Levi just can't catch a break. Sorry Heichou. ^_^

Next chapter involves a trip out of the house. Ah shit. :3

Reviews are welcomed!


	7. A&E: Adorable and Embarrassment

"Could this day get any fucking worse?"

He was convinced somebody up there hated him. Maybe it was his father, who knows? Anyway. When Levi had agreed to babysit on the weekend, he did not expect to have to takea visit to A&amp;E*. Nevermind the fact that the whole reason they were there was because of him.

He cradled his injured hand closer to his body and grumbled out a few choice swears.

"Levi, not here." Hanji hissed, as she heard his colourful language. An old lady sat a few chairs down from them -really, what was she even doing here? She didn't look hurt at all!- shot a glare at the trio. "Excuse my friend's french, ma'am. He doesn't have any manners."

The old woman continued to glare at them, and muttered something about "dirty young teenage parents" as she was called up to go and visit a Doctor. Levi hoped the old hag tripped over, so that she'd have a _real_ reason to visit the Doctor for.

"Me and you, a couple?" Snort. "As if."

The small toddler sat on Hanji's lap nodded his headin agreement. [Heichou was his brother, Hanji could be his aunt instead!]

He started gurgling happily, and he earned a few fond looks from the people surrounding him. One woman actually came up to them, patted Eren's head and **rudely** declared "he has your hair" to Hanji, as she too was called to go and visit the Doctor.

Oh, ew. Shudders!

"Can we leave now?" Levi had decided that he was just going to run his hand under the tap when they got back to the Jaegar's. That should work; he was a man, and men did not visit A&amp;E at 9 o' clock at night!"

"Shut up and sit back down, Shrimp! Look, somebody's coming over!"

True to her word, somebody was coming over. A very tall, blond, blue-eyed person was coming over.

"Erwin? What the fuck are you doing here?!"

* * *

His day had gotten worse.

The smug, blond bastard had called out a simple "Levi Rivaille," then turned around, as if he expected him to follow him!

Okay, maybe Levi had followed him. But only because Hanji had stood up with a cheery "Yo, Erwin!" and followed him instead. The brat looked waaaaaay too happy after getting a glimpse of the disgruntled Heichou, and mocked him with a small chuckle, if that was even possible.

They were lead around several corridors, untill they had come to a series of small rooms, cut off by nothing but a thin curtain. Eurgh, germs could get in easily.

"Mr Rivaille," He could have sworn that that blond bastard has a smug twinkle in his eye when he said that. "Would you mind accompanying me into the consultation area, whilst your, ah family, wait out here?"

"You know fully well that she isn't my girlfriend,and he isn't my son, you son of a-" Hanji's foot had connected with his back, and sent him flying into the 'consultation area'.

A light laugh drifted behind him, as Erwin followed him into the room, and closed the curtains. The tall man then gestured for Levi to sit on the hospital bed in the middle of the room, whereas he himself sat on a normal chair. Grudgingly, Levi did as he was told.

"Never expected to see you here, Levi."

"I'm injured."

"So I can see." Erwin's eyes drifted over to Levi's injured hand. "How?"

"None of your business, bastard." Erwin laughed again. Damn, was this man hard to insult. "Anyway, since when were you a doctor? You only left school a few years ago. You need to go to university, you know."

Pulling on some laxtex gloves, Erwin hummed in response. "My father pulled a few springs. I'm gaining experience in A&amp;E without actually having to go through all that tedious learning."

"So I can see." He spat Erwin's previous words back at the man, earning himself an eye roll.

"Just show me your hand."

Mumbling insults under his breathe, Levi stuck out his hand for inspection. Upon a glance, Erwin started laughing.

"What?!"

"You came to A&amp;E for a mere scalding?"

Storming out of the consultation room, Levi grabbed Eren off of Hanji and marched out of the A&amp;E, Hanji following on his heels. Erwin's laughter still floating behind him. He had never been so embarassed.

"I hate you!" He growled at Hanji, as she too started laughing at his disgruntled expression.

"What can I say? You need to get out more, my little hermit."

"... Fuck off."

When did they get to the car park? Oh well. As Hanji got out her car keys and pressed a button, they heard her car beep and the trio marched their way over to it. Throwing open the door with his 'scalded hand' -ouch- Levi threw himself into the car with Eren on his lap.

Little Eren looked concerned.

"Heichou?"

"What, brat?"

Eren gently touched Levi's scalded hands with his own chubby little fingers, and softly patted it. He bowed down his head, and pressed a small little kiss -really, he just bumped his mouth against Levi's palm- and looked up smiling.

"Kiss make all betta now!"

Levi used his other hand to ruffle the toddlers hair and scold him to "never to do that again". Only then did the camera click then regester in his mind. Snapping his head to the side, he saw Hanji holding up her phone with the biggest grin on her face.

"THAT WAS SO FREAKING ADORABLE EREN!"

* * *

I've been to A&amp;E once in my life. Can barely remember the structure. Although, with what's going on in the news recently, it'd be packed. Awh, our favourite little midget forced to wait with loads. Probably wouldn't fair well with Heichou.

**Music Child 29:** I stole your adorable idea. Because we all need the mental image of an adorable little Eren kissing Our "World's tallest midget's" battle wound all better!

_*A&amp;E- Accident and Emergancy, just in case._


	8. Why is the internet a thing anyways?

... Really, who decided the internet should be a thing?

After the mortifying incident at the hospital, Levi decided that he'd had enough of public places, so had made a hasty retreat back to the Jaegar's household, with a laughing Hanji and Eren in tow. What he was not expecting, in the privacy of Eren's home, was the amount of attention he was receiving- courtesy of his mobile phone.

"Ah, Levi~ It was so cute though, I couldn't resist!"

Scowling at his 'so-called-friend', the teenager decided to throw the first object that came into contact with his hand at the laughing woman- his mobile phone.

"Levi what the fu-" With a quick glance to the child playing on the floor, Hanji hastly spit out "Fudge. What the fudge, Levi. You could have killed me!"

"That was kind of the idea." Muttered an irate Levi, as he fastened his eyes back onto the TV that was broadcasting some crappy chibi-version* of his favourite anime, sucks to be him, but it was keeping Eren quiet.

Rolling her eyes at the male besides her, Hanji rolled across the sofa, placing herself besides her self-proclaimed best friend. Shoving the phone into his face, she excitedly began yibbering and yabbering in his face. "But Levi, look at all the liiiikes~ This picture has more than 100 already, and I only uploaded it half an hour ago. Everyone at school loves it. Heichou-san is finally showing his true colours!"

"I don't care, just delete it!"

It wasn't the whole act of Hanji uploading a photograph up onto Facebook without permission that really concerned Levi; Hanji did that all the time anyway. It was the actual action the photagraph pictured that was bothering him. The photograph was 'cute'. Levi plus cute did not equal success, he had a reputation to uphold. Said photo revealed a very small and very cute Eren pressing his mouth to the tips of Levi's fingertips [to "make it all betta", as Eren had claimed]. Small, compassionate children had always been the teen's weakness, and the picture showed this particular weakness, as a rather soft looking Levi smiled down at the said child was forever frozen. Not something he was pleased to have been revealed to the public.

"Don't be such a tsundere!" Levi let out a small grunt of pain as Hanji jammed her elbow into his ribs. "Some people have inboxed me asking for your number, do I give it to them?"

"No."

Ignoring the female's mutterings beside him ["some of the people here are hot though!"], Levi turned his attention to the small child that was crawling across the floor to him. In response, the male pulled his legs up from the floor and sat cross-legged on the sofa. "You ruined my reputation." He grumbled softly.

With a smile, Eren pulled his small body up the chair and tugged on his babysitter's shirt. Melting at the sight, scrawny arms slowly reached out to pick the child up when another flash blinded the pair.

"Facebook fame, here I come." Cackled Hanji, as her fingers deftly tapped across the screen.

Really, who the fuck decided the internet should be a thing anyway?

* * *

Facebook.

Hanji: Eren used 'restore', it was super effective. Critical attack!

Farland Church, Kenny Ackerman, Erwin Smith and one hundred and twelve people have liked this.

Erwin Smith: And here we see a Eren in his natural habitat, nursing and tending to his young.

* * *

*I must be one of the only people who hates the idea of this 'Junior High' thing for SnK. I don't even know what Junior High is!

I'm loosely planning on skipping to a few days out with Levi and Eren, then completing this fic altogether. Sound good? [I'm running out of ideas, oops]. Sorry for th updates. Unmotivated Lala is unmotivated.


End file.
